I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for hanging flexible sheets, such as posters.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different previously known ways for hanging posters or other flexible sheets on walls. All of these previously known methods, however, suffer certain disadvantages.
For example, one previously known method for hanging a poster on a wall is to simply tape the corners of the poster to the wall. This, however, disadvantageously damages the wall as well as the poster.
In a different previously known method for hanging a poster on a wall, the poster is sandwiched between a sheet of glass and a sheet of cardboard and the entire assembly is hung on a wall. This method, however, is disadvantageously expensive and, in view of the glass, dangerous for children and adolescents.
Still other methods for hanging posters are expensive and/or difficult to accomplish.